Calisto Asheri
Daughter of Nebezial and Freya, princess of Aphelion, half-Eani on her mother's side, fiancee to Azriel. After death she was chosen as a grimlas avendati, guiding spirit to Lynn de Luctes. She is bound to the spear Ashewara. Personality Determined and willing to lay down her life for others, Calisto is somewhat bitter about her own life's end - or, rather, the tragedy that she lived and died in. Despite this, she is a stalwart companion and guide to Lynn, and even shows joy when interacting with the girl. History Born of the Palladian Alliance marriage between Freya of Stelladeen and Nebezial Asheri, Calisto was a half-Eani. Despite this, she had all her mother's magical power...and the headwings required to disguise the excess. She had the best of both her parents: her mother's power, her father's determination. At some point in her life she became close with Azriel Santreya, her mother's bodyguard and her father's General. She was betrothed to him after his actions in battle against the Necryte Varda. Following her mother's murder and her father's attempted murder, however, her life changed. Her father became a twisted version of the man she had once known, and her betrothed led an army against Nebezial. An army in which Calisto marched. When her beloved and her father were locked in battle they ignored her pleas to stop - and at the culmination of the fight, Calisto warped herself into the path of her own father's scythe in order to save Azriel's life. Centuries after her untimely death Calisto was given a choice: pass the gates of Aertes and depart from the world or stay and bind her soul to a weapon, becoming a grimlas avendati. Becoming a grimlas - a guiding warrior spirit - is considered to be the ultimate honor given to children of Aertes, a destiny bestowed upon ones that have proven themselves worthy to guide the destinies of many. Bitter with her fate, however, Calisto's reason for accepting the offer was boredom. During her Sealing ceremony Lynn de Luctes took hold of the spear Calisto Asheri was bound to and fell from the top of the Faetree she'd drawn the spear from. While falling, Lynn managed to manifest her grimlas avendati, Calisto Asheri. Calisto told Lynn to finish the grimlas sealing by naming her weapon, although she did explain her purpose: to guide Lynn and train her in the use of her weapon. Lynn named the spear Ashewara, and the destructive sealing came to an end. Lynn was put on dragonback and sent to Wade by her friends, and while on dragonback Calisto assured Lynn that the Faetree would heal from the destruction that had been wrought. She also directed Lynn to find out where she was. To that purpose, Lynn decided to waylay a traveler for directions - by diving at him on dragonback. The traveler shot a fire spell at Lynn, and she ended up pinning him and holding the spear Ashewara to his throat. Calisto asked that Lynn not kill him before at least finding out where they were. Appearance Calisto has the appearance of a full Eani, star-speckled skin and headwings included. Abilities When she was alive, Calisto had a dragon by her side: an ancient wyrm of the seventh rank forge, Vulpeen. Vulpeen was one of the few remaining grandchildren of the Dragonfather Mergarand, and after Calisto's passing Vulpeen was taken by Calisto's father Nebezial.Category:Grimlas Avendati Category:Eani Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Human